


Setting Sun

by Rainbow_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 POV, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has Two Moms, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, broganes, but follows from Lance and Keiths POV, mama is Lances birth mom, mentions of physical abuse, yeah I don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Paladin/pseuds/Rainbow_Paladin
Summary: Lance got his Soul mark at the age of 12, when the dreams began. He loves the thought of somewhere out there someone is waiting for him as he is for them. He's scared of love but he wants it like everyone else.But what does his Soul mate think?





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing in 3POV but this chapter is following Lance.

He was surrounded by darkness, he couldn't tell which way was up, down, left or right. He screamed as loud as he can but heard nothing. He couldn't hear his own voice but he knew he was screaming, his sore throat was proof of that. A single light flickers a bright red flame, he runs towards it but nothing is happening. He doesn't get closer or further, he doesn't get anywhere. Someone is holding him down, everything hurts, something is warm but there's also something cold. "Lance" He shoots his head in the direction of the deep voice which is getting louder and louder and higher and higher...

"Lance! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" Said boy shoots up from the bed throwing off his covers, he pants heavily as sweat drips off his hair onto his already sweat covered sheets. He's had the same dream for the past five almost six years, when it first appeared he thought nothing of it, just a nightmare.

Six years ago:Age 12

Lance tossed and turned in his sleep, groaning and clawing at his chest. _'What is happening? It burns! It burns! Stop, please. Stop!'_ He woke up from the nightmare with hot tears streaming down his face, his whole being was shaking and hot. He looks at the burns on his legs and scars on his body. _'Ah. This isn't a dream but a memory. Why? Why can't I forget this? Why would anyone do that to someone so young? To me?'_  He looked at the Rocket ship clock on his night stand to check the time it was 6 am,  _'Only thirty minutes until Mamá wakes me up, mine as well get up'_ He sighs as he stretches, smiling when he gets a satisfying pop. Lance walks to the bathroom as quietly as anyone can be in an old house with creaking floorboards. He peels off his sticking clothes and jumps into a cold shower, hissing when the cold water reaches his rib cage. He looks down and sees something that wasn't there before it was a different marking than the burns and scars he already had on his body, he observes it closely than starts giggling. Loudly. Jumping in the shower, which he took note not to do later because he slipped. Lance dried off as quickly as he could before running downstairs to the kitchen, where he found his Mamá cooking. 

 

"Mamá! Mamá! Guess what!" He screams as he skips to his Mamá. His Mamá jumps back clutching her chest.

 

"¡Jesus cristo, Lance! No grites tan temprano en la mañana." 

 

"Lo siento, Mamá." He looks at her apologetically but the gleam in his eyes and the crinkles in the corners betray his whole demeanor.

 

"Now. What are you doing up so early?" She asked while pouring eggs into a frying pan.

 

"Oh! Look! Look!" He pulls his shirt up to reveal half of a red sun tattooed on his left rib cage. His Mamá dropped the spatula she was using to scramble the eggs and pulled him into a hug, he squeezed her back nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

 

"Congratulations, Volturnus, you're lucky you got your soul mark so early! and it's beautiful." She smiles as she brushes her fingers across it, which falters when she touches the deep scar that reaches from his back to his hip.

 

"Mamá! The eggs, they're burning!" He shouts pointing to the now black and smoking eggs. His Mamá grabs the handle and tosses the pan in the sink. She turns around looking at her son with bulging eyes, her shocked expression drew laughter from the boy.

 

"Whoops." They laugh together until his Mom and sister walk in with confused and tired expressions.

 

Present: Age 17(about to be 18)

 

 "I'm coming, I'm coming." He groggily got out of bed and shuffled to his closet, put on a pair of black high waisted shorts, a black crop top that says 'Pretty Boy', tied a black and blue flannel around his waist and put on his blue high tops. He checked himself out in his mirror for at least 10 minutes before passing the outfit as acceptable. He had to look good for the first day of school, especially since it was his senior year. A bedroom door opened from down the hallway, he knew it was his older sister by the sound of her footsteps, Lance hightailed it out of his room and ran to the bathroom. When he locked the door he heard his sister let out a frustrated groan.

 

"Seriously Lance! You knew I was coming to the bathroom. Augh. Just hurry up!" He turned on the hot water, grabbed a towel and opened the medicine cabinet pulling out a bottle of Lancôme Énergie de Vie foam cleanser. After he rinsed it off, brushed his hair and teeth he looked in the mirror at his eyes. One blue and one green, he put a blue colored contact in his left eye to match his right. He smiled at himself, _'although they don't match, I'm just glad I can still see.'_  He opened the door and saw his sister passed out against the wall.  _'How is she already asleep? I wasn't in their that long.'_ His sister had long, beautiful brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. He watched her shoulders rise and fall for a minute before deciding to get her up.

 

"Camila! I'm done." He shouted, startling his older sister awake.

 

"Lance. You took forever, what do you even do?" Camila looked at him questioningly.

 

"You think I look this good naturally?" He asks with a smug expression. 

 

She rolls her eyes. "Yes Lance, I do." Camila smiles at him than pulls the taller boy down to kiss his cheek.

 

"Thanks. I'll see you later, and good luck with the interview today. I know you'll get it this time." She looks at him for a moment before replying.

 

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that but," she pauses,"Thank you. Now hurry down stairs Mamá has been calling you for a while. He hugs her before running down stairs to the kitchen where his Mamá is sitting at the counter drinking coffee with Mom.

 

"Good morning Lance, how'd you sleep?" His Mom asked sipping on her coffee. His Mom's pixie cut black hair matches perfectly with her pale round face, which contrasted his Mamá's beach blonde shoulder length curls and tan skin. 

 

"Good morning Mom," He greeted kissing her cheek,"Good morning Mamá," He kissed her forehead. "I slept as usual, ya know, I had the dream and woke up." He poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of toast than sat next to his Mom.

 

"Honey, you better hurry you're gonna be late for your first day back to school." He pulled out his phone to check the time, he had 15 minutes until school started and it takes 10 minutes to get there. He chugged the rest of his coffee, grabbed his back pack and headed to the garage door.

 

"Bye! Love y'all!" He opened the garage, put on his black and blue helmet and swung a leg over his baby, whom he calls Blue. Blue is a 2015 Kawasaki Ninja H2R metallic blue motorcycle, he saved up money and convinced his Moms to let him get it. When he turned the key the engine roared to life and he shot out of the garage and down the street. He got to school at 8:15 with 10 minutes to spare, school started at 8:25, so at 8:20 there would be a warning bell. He parked in his usual parking spot and noticed that the spot next to him, which is for motorcycles only, was in use. In his 3 years of going to Altea High he has never seen another student with a bike. Lance parked is bike, took off his helmet and locked it onto his bike than looked at himself in the mirror to fix his hair. He glanced at the bike and stopped fixing his hair to gawk at it. "Wow! It's the same as mine but red. The red does look pretty cool, but the blue looks way cooler," He carries the a,"I wonder who owns this? They have to be new. A freshmen? No, a teacher?" The bell rings."Eek! I'm gonna be late!" He runs through the building to his first class, English 4, which he'll breeze through. He's had A's in English since his Freshmen year and he never studied for any of the test. He entered the class and spotted a familiar face. He started walking towards them just as they noticed him.

 

"Lance!" He grabbed the lanky boy in a bear hug than sat him back down when people started staring at them."Thank god we have a class together hurry and give me your schedule so I can compare our classes." Lance obliged and handed him the crumpled paper with his classes listed on it."Why is it so wrinkled?" 

 

Lance looked away as he rubbed his neck."I may or may not have accidentally left it in my pants and put it in the laundry machine." The other boy looks at him in disbelief before sighing.

 

"Of course you did. Well we obviously have English and," he draws out n, looking between the two schedules,"we have Math and a History together, so we should also have lunch together since lunch is when we have Math." He hands Lance his paper back as he takes the seat next to him. 

 

"Hunk, I missed you so much!" The other boy laughs at this.3

 

"We literally saw each other every other day, by the way aren't you gonna get dress coded again?" Hunk asks as he looks Lance up and down.

 

"No, I won't. I've seen plenty of people wear this to school. They said if you wear high waisted pants with a crop top than it's fine. I got dress coded last time because I wasn't wearing high waisted shorts." He's pretty sure he only got dress coded because he's a guy, and it was Mr. Zarkon, the assistant principle who dress coded him. Lance swears that Mr. Zarkon and his assistant Mrs. Haggar are out to get him. His eyes hurt from keeping them open too long, he blinks to relieve them, when he opens them he realizes that he was staring at someone. A boy with pale skin, Indigo eyes, wavy black hair that formed a mullet, _'Okay! He has a mullet and that's hilarious but damn he looks hot with it and those jeans should not be legal they are way too tight. They show off his thighs and sculpted calfs and looks at that ass. Oh. My..."_ Lances eyes pop out, the heat rising from his.......to his face. He just noticed that the boy was also looking at him, with an amused look.  _'Shit he knows I was staring at him.'_ Lance smirks at the boy and checks him out more obviously causing the other boy to looks away. He turns to Hunk to ask him who that is but sees him waving to said boy and calling his name.

 

"Keith! Keith! Come here!" The boy looks at Hunk and gives a small wave and smile before walking towards them.

 

"Hey Hunk." Lance nudges his friend under the table. 

 

"Oh, Keith this is my Best Friend Lance, Lance this is my new neighbor Keith." 

 

"Hey," Lance brings his hand up to shake the others," He's already told you but my name is Lance McClain."

 

"Hi, my names Keith Kogane." He brings his hand up to shake Lances, he hesitates, which the Blue eyed boy notices because he grabs onto Keith's hand. Lance winces at a sudden burning sensation he looks up at Keith who's looking at him. They look at each other in shock, before letting their hands go. They both bring their hand up to their rib cage never breaking eye contact.

 

"Are you-" Lance starts.

 

"Are you-"Keith lets out shakily.

 

"My soulmate?" They ask in unison. Lance quickly lifts up the left side of his shirt to reveal a now full tattoo. A sun setting over a crashing wave, he looks over at Keith who is showing his. A perfect match. Lance laughs happily.

 

"I can't believe it! This guy with a mullet is my soulmate!"

 

"I don't have a Mu-never mind that, I-I'm glad that we met finally but I don't want you to think we are going to get together like that." He snaps his fingers.

 

"Oh-kay? Isn't that what's supposed to happen? I mean I'll wait but what do you mean?"

 

He sighs."Listen, I don't want us to get together just because we are soulmates or whatever, I want us to become, ya know." Lance smiles at the way the boys face turns as red as his jacket.

 

"No I don't know what you mean, that's why I'm asking you."

 

"I want us to start off as friends first, get to know each other. I don't really believe in soulmates but maybe it'll just work out if that's what's supposed to happen."

 

"Alright, Mullet. Let's get to know each other from now on. Give me your phone." Lance sticks his hand out to Keith, he takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Lance who gives his phone to Keith. They exchange numbers and switch phones just as the teacher walks in asking everyone to take a seat. Lance watches as Keith sits to the left of him, he turns his attention to the teacher and groans as he realizes it's Mrs. Haggar.  _'I should've checked who my teachers were. This years is gonna suck, at least I have the two people in here who mean the world to me.'_


	2. Crashing wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets his soulmate but doesn't want the universe to control his life. When Lance starts crying, he feels a pain he's never felt before. He doesn't know much but he knows he wants to protect this boy.

Keith wasn't expecting to move from the town he grew in. He lived in New Braunfels, Texas all of his life. He was adopted at a young age and raised by his parents, Mei and Akihiko Shirogane along with his older brother Takashi Shirogane, whom everyone called Shiro. He doesn't remember his real parents, he doesn't even know if they are alive but he doesn't care. He moved for his Dad's job to San Clemente, California which just so happened to be his senior year. That didn't really bother him though because he didn't have any friends he was extremely close to. Keith wasn't expecting to make a friend the first day he moved into his house. He still didn't know if Hunk was his real name or a nickname. He didn't expect to walk into his first class at his new school and find this really hot guy that was wearing really short shorts and a crop top, checking him out. But the biggest thing Keith Kogane wasn't expecting was that boy to be his soulmate. He didn't really think much of soulmates or why the universe thought it should get to pick life long partners but as soon as he saw the boy he understood and when they touched it burned but his hand fit perfectly into the other boys hand. What can he say though finding your soulmate on the first day of school is like asking for a panic attack. So that's what he did. He simply told the boy that they should start out as friends and think about it and decide later if they want to get together. He didn't want to let anyone or anything decide his future but him. He was just relieved when the bell rang to go to the next class, Keith has no idea how he is going to survive that class a whole year if all Lance is gonna do is fidget around and look at him from the corner of his eye when he thinks Keith isn't paying attention. Lance practically begged for attention his leg was bouncing up and down while his fingers were tapping out a beat that Keith swears was a MCR song. As he gathered his belongings and stuffed his notebook in his bag he noticed two people were standing in front of his desk. He already knew who it was so he decided not to acknowledge them and go to his next class. He got up, pushed his chair in and started walking towards the door he stopped right before going through causing one of the people following him to run into him.

 

"¡Jesucristo! ¿Por qué carajo te detuviste tan de repente? Tal vez una advertencia la próxima vez, imbécil!" Lance yelled, wincing as he touched his sore nose. Keith just gives him a 'what the hell did you just say' look and Hunk starts laughing.

 

"Sorry Keith. When he gets worked up he goes off in Spanish. Him and his Mama are from Cuba and his Mom is a Spanish teacher at a college."

 

Keith looks over at Lance who is still poking at his nose."You have two mom's?" Keith asked but regretted it when Lance glared at him. He gulped down the lump in his throat.

 

"Firstly, Why does it matter? and Secondly, that's the first thing you say before even apologizing! You could've ruined my beautiful face!" Even though Keith covered his ears the moment Lance said the word  _secondly_ he could still hear Lance perfectly. "Did you even hear what I said?" He screeched.

 

"Yes, I heard what you said. You are extremely loud, and i'm sorry that you ran into me because you were following me,"Lance scoffs and Keith's remark."and I simply asked if you had two mom's because Hunk said you had a Mom and a Mama."

 

"Well yes I do have two Moms, I'm actually the only boy in the house." Lance sticks his nose up like he's extremely proud. Keith walks out of the classroom and heads to the right."Hey! I was talking to you!" Keith stops, sighs and turns around to face the two boys.

 

"We have five minutes to get to class and I have no idea where I'm going." He brings his schedule up to his face, only to have it snatched by Lance."Hey! Give it-"

 

"Oh! We have Astronomy together, that's our next class. Sadly,"Lance brings his hand up to Hunks shoulder,"our boy here is taking, well actually helping teach, the Advanced culinary arts. He's a food God! Hunk have you made him anything?" 

 

"No, not yet. I was going to but my little sister got sick and I had to take care of her so I didn't have time to make something and bring it over as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift." Lance looks at him in disbelief as he audibly gasp. _'He is such a drama queen. This is who the universe thinks I should be with?'_

 

"Hunk, my man, my bro, my dude. You better make him something and if you want to make me something too!" He grins at his last remark.

 

"I will, we should probably get to class guys. We have like three minutes now. Bye!" The bigger boy runs down the hall waving until he disappears around a corner.

 

"So, are you going to show me the way?" Keith questions raising an eyebrow at the other boy who's still looking at where their friend vanished. Lance turns to Keith with a toothy grin.

 

"Yeah it's this way, just follow me if you don't want to get lost." Keith follows Lance down a long hallway, turning a couple of rights and lefts. He swears he's seen the same poster at least 20 times. Keith glances over at Lance who is looking at all the doors, signs and posters anywhere but Keith. Keith looks at the clock on the wall showing that they have a minute to get to class, he's never been late to class before, sure he's ditched class but he's never been late and this blue eyed boy won't be the reason why he's late. He stops in his tracks and stares at Lance who keeps walking, Keith coughs causing Lance to stop and slowly turn towards him. He notices how Lance visibly flinches and shrinks under his glare.

 

"Lance. Do you know where we are going?" Lance immediately averted his gaze from Keith's dark eyes.

 

"Well, I mean, I thought it was this way but I'm pretty sure it was actually that way and we maybe might've just taken a wrong turn over there. So yeah, we should probably go back and continue because we are eventually gonna find it if we keep walking, right?" Lance looks at Keith. Keith looks at the boy in shock. _'What is this guy so afraid of? It's not like i'm gonna punch him, he was all confident earlier and now he's like a little kid who got caught stealing cookies.'_ Keith brings his hand up to touch Lances cheek, he can't stand to see this brown haired boy look so afraid visibly shaking. He doesn't realize he's actually touched him until he feels warm skin under his hand, he feels Lance tense. Keith is about to let his hand fall when Lance relaxes and leans into his touch his shaking reduced to a few tremors, the tears on his face dripping and no longer pouring out of his eyes. _'When did he start crying?'_   Keith blinks and opens his eyes only to find Lance so much closer, their chest almost touching. He whips the tears from Lances left eye with his thumb.

 

"Lance?" The boy opens his glassy eyes looking down into Keith's violet ones."I'm not going to hurt you, okay? No one is, I promise. You know what let's just ditch class. Come on." Lance nods in reply, sniffling as he rubs his eyes giving Keith a weak smile who in return gives a small smile. Keith doesn't smile often, not since his older brother got in a car accident because of him. He knows Shiro didn't blame him but he couldn't help it, he knows it was his fault no matter how often his family tells him it wasn't. How can anyone tell him it wasn't his fault when he was the reason Shiro left football practice early. If he hadn't called Shiro crying and pleading for him to come pick him up from his boyfriends house, Shiro wouldn't have sped through a red light and get hit by an 18-wheeler. Shiro wouldn't have lost his arm and his football career if it wasn't for him. He didn't know why he was smiling at this boy he just met, he doesn't know why he doesn't want to see this boy cry, or scared. He doesn't know why his body feels warm, or why his heart skipped a beat when Lance leaned into his hand. He doesn't know much but he does know he wants to protect him and see his warm, radiant smile. A smile that outshines the sun a smile he knows he doesn't deserve but he wants it and he's never wanted so bad. Keith moves his hand down to Lances and intertwines them his smile widens when Lance squeezes slightly, he turns away dragging Lance out of the school to the parking lot. As they walk through the door he peeks a glance at their hands  _'I could get used to this.'_  

 

At least that's what he thought until Lance ripped his hand away when they reached the parking lot. Lance looks at Keith slack jawed.

 

"Hold the phone!"

 

"What?" Keith looks at Lance quizzically. 

 

"That," He points to the red motorcycle he saw that morning,"is yours?" Keith grins at him.

 

"What you got a problem, a Pretty boy like you never ridden on one?" Keith ask as he puts on his finger less black leather gloves not looking at Lance until he hears laughing.

 

"Although I'm flattered you called me pretty boy, mullet. I'm extremely offended you think I haven't been on a motorcycle."

 

"You just don't seem like the type." He states with a fixed expression.

 

"Well I guess you'll be surprised to know that this baby right here is mine." He leans against his bike with a smug expression.

 

"Seriously?" Keith deadpans as he ties his hair into a small ponytail.

 

"Yeah!" He proves himself by fishing his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his helmet from the bike.

 

"Alright, well let's go, anywhere you want. You can show me the town. Do you want to ride separately or together?" Keith sits on his bike pulling on his helmet.

 

"Let's take yours." He swings his legs around the bike and brings up his feet quickly putting his helmet on.

 

"Hold on." Lance wraps his arms around Keith's waist. Keith regretted offering to take one bike especially telling Lance to hold on, his skin was warm and tingled where Lance touched him. He turned the key, backed out of the parking space, revving the engine before taking off out of the parking lot. "So where are we going?" He shouted loud enough for Lance to hear him over the engine and the wind.

 

"The beach." Keith didn't question his choice although he hates the beach. he didn't complain as he took the rode that would lead them straight there. Keith had only been to the beach twice but he didn't like it after the first time. He didn't like the smell, the birds, all the people, the sticky, salty water or the sand that stuck to you and got into your clothes. 

 

He slowed down as they pulled into a parking lot, no one was there so he pulled into the space closest to the stairs. Lance shot off the bike and practically threw his helmet at Keith. He watched as Lance flew down the stairs and jumped into the water, Keith got off his bike and locked their helmets on it. Keith took off his boots, sticking his socks in them carrying in his hands as he headed to the stairs. He slowly went down the steps and stopped when he looked at Lance. His heart stopped than recharged itself as it threatened to jump out of his chest. He felt the heat rise in his face.

 

Keith hated a lot of things about the beach but in this moment none of that mattered. He didn't care about the smell, the annoying birds or the sand that itched it's way in between his toes. He only looked at Lance who looked so natural in the water. His tan skin contrasted beautifully with clear blue and white sky, the sun glistening on his skin. Keith knew the blue water didn't compare to Lances glistening blue eyes. Lance was beautiful.

 

Keith was no longer worried about the soulmate mark. He knew he wanted this boy, that made him smile and laugh who made him happy like no one has before. All he wanted to do was prove to himself and Lance that he was worthy enough. It doesn't matter if the universe already thought they'd be a perfect match, he chose for himself to make Lance happy, protect him and love him. 

 

Lance waves and calls his name, he's always been hesitant to do things but this time was different. He threw his shoes down and sat his jacket and backpack beside them than sprinted to the water, not caring about how sticky or smelly he will be. He jumps in, tackling Lance as a small wave crashes into them. They wrestle each other for dominance, taking turns laughing each time they win only to scream when the places switch. They crawled out of the water onto the sand, both panting and wet as they lay down. 

 

"Thank you." Lance says quietly.

 

"For what? Beating you?" He says through a straight face. He begins laughing when Lance lightly punches his shoulder. 

 

"No. Firstly, you didn't win. Well I guess you did because you got to hang out with me all day but thanks for bringing me here."

 

"Yeah I guess I did." He mumbles.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." He looks out at the ocean, the sun setting.  _'Wait! The sun setting? What time is it?!'_ He shoots up into a sitting position turning to face Lance."What time is it?"

 

"I don't know I left my bag and phone with your bike." Keith reaches over for his bag and pulls out his phone.

 

"Shit! it's 7:30! and I have so many missed calls!"

 

"Seriously?!" Lance screams, swiping Keith's phone to confirm the time."Who's Shiro?"

 

"I need to get home, I'll take you to the school to get your bike, and he's my brother." He stands up, putting his socks in his bag before sitting down to put his sandy feet in his shoes. He looks over at Lance who is dusting off his black shorts. They climb onto the bike, reaching the school much quicker than it felt heading to the beach. Lance gets off the bike, taking off his helmet to look at Keith. He points to his head signaling Keith to take off his helmet, as soon as he does he feels something warm and wet pressed against his lips. When he finally processed what was happening the feeling was gone and Lance was on his bike. 

 

"Thank you, Keith. I'll see you tomorrow!" He rode out of the parking lot leaving a flushing Keith.  _'What the hell! He just kissed me than left, he didn't even wait for me to kiss back! Would I have kissed back? That was my first kiss! God it was so perfect! I wonder how many people he had kissed. Nope, no, uh-uh. I don't want to know. As long as I'm his last.'_ After fighting with himself he finds himself in the driveway of his new house putting a bike cover over his motorcycle. He found his house key and opened the door, locking it as he took his shoes off. He was hoping to be quiet but as soon as he turned around he nearly had a hard attack. He brought his hand up to his chest as he panted.

 

"Shiro! can you not stand behind someone like that."

 

"Sorry but where have you been? Why are you wet? and Where were you today? you clearly weren't at school because you didn't show up to gym today and neither did this other kid." His eyes are full of worry as he rants.

 

"Sorry Shiro. I went for a swim, but who else didn't show up in class?"

 

"This kid named Lance McClain. Wait! you went for a swim? I've known you forever and you have never casually went for a swim." He grabs Keith's shoulders."Are you being bullied?"

 

"Oh my god, Shiro! I'm not being bullied and I was actually with Lance we went to the beach together." Shiro releases his grip and looks at him with wide smile.

 

"I'm not happy that you ditched your first day of school but you made a friend! he is just a friend right?" Keith tenses at the question which doesn't go unnoticed by his older brother.

 

"Kind of?"

 

"What does 'kind of' mean?" Instead of answering him he lifts up his shirt to show his now full tattoo. "He's your soulmate?" He asks in shock, Keith doesn't answer but with a small smile and a red face before he runs upstairs to take a shower. When he gets out he looks at himself in the mirror hand hovering over his Soulmate mark, but never touching it. He's always been afraid to touch it, never knowing if his soulmate could feel something when he did. When he was younger his parents told him about the mark and how it represents his soulmates personality. He smiles as he thinks about that talk and Lance. _'It was right, Lance is just like a crashing wave, you know it's coming but can't avoid it but once it crashes into you and it's gone another wave comes.'_ He shuts off the lights in his room crawling into his bed, for the first time in his life he falls asleep with a smile as he touches the new mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Jesucristo! ¿Por qué carajo te detuviste tan de repente? Tal vez una advertencia la próxima vez, imbécil!-Jesus Christ! Why the fuck you stopped so suddenly? Perhaps a warning the next time, you moron!
> 
> I'm trying to work more on the perspectives and trying to widen my description and other stuff that my other works didn't have. I hope y'all enjoyed this and stick around for the next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Jesus cristo, Lance! No grites tan temprano en la mañana.--Jesus Christ, Lance! Don't shout so early in the morning.
> 
> I don't know any Spanish and I'm using some translation website(at least I'm not using google translate)Please correct me if I'm ever wrong with the translations.
> 
> I honestly don't know how I feel about this I might redo it. But yeah. Next chapter will be from Keith's perspective and how he feel's about finding his soulmate.


End file.
